As indicated above, the present invention pertains to apparatus and method for finishing stone tiles. The term “stone tile” as used herein includes tiles, various types of stone, including slate, travertine, marble, granite and similar tiles. Tiles of this type are commonly used to fabricate countertops, tabletops and are applied to various surfaces such as flooring surfaces. Tiles of these types may also be used for decorative facings, both in residential and commercial construction. Generally when stone of this type is processed, it is first cut at the quarry or at a fabricating location into tiles which are generally square but also may be rectangular. Standard tiles conventionally are 12×12 inches, 16×16 inches, 18×18 inches or, in some cases as large as 24×24 inches. The tiles are cut and generally the exposed surfaces polished. The edges of the tiles may be provided with a slight beveled or profiled edge.
At the time of installation, the contractor-installer will cut the tiles using a heavy duty production tile saw in accordance with the dimensions and geometry of the installation location. As an example, in the case of a countertop, it is generally necessary for the exposed outer edges of the tile to be profiled and finished. One common type of edge fabrication is the bull-nose edge on which the exposed edges are polished and rounded for an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Such finishing also eliminates sharp corners and edges which may present a safety hazard.
The contractor-installer may apply the bull-nose edge using a hand tool such as a heavy duty grinder, generally fitted with a suitable grinding or polishing wheel or pads. A conventional grinder has a motor with a shaft on which an arbor is located. The arbor receives grinding or polishing pads of different types such as diamond pads or pads containing a silicone carbide material. Polishing and profiling of the edge of such tiles is generally accomplished by clamping or securing the tiles in some manner and then manually bringing the abrasive face of the grinder pads into contact with the edge of the tile to be polished. In some cases it is necessary to use a plurality of pads of varying grits to achieve the desired finish. The polishing may be a dry polish or may be a wet polish.
The alternative to on-site finishing, as described above, is for the contractor-installer to determine the dimensions of the tiles that will require profiling and polishing. The contractor can then specify that the production plant provide tiles in accordance with the dimensional specifications. This is obviously a time-consuming and expensive operation. Further, if the contractor breaks or damages a tile that has been pre-finished, the contractor must either polish the replacement tile by hand or order a replacement from a supplier which further delays the project.
In view of this, there exists a need for apparatus and methods for convenient, on-site profiling and polishing of stone tiles of various types.